


Last Days On Earth

by Zeds_Dead_Reader (Zeds_Dead)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Complicated Relationships, Cruelty, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Doll Play, Dominance, Dress Up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Filth, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Propositions, Protectiveness, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Short Story, Smut, Submission, Suicide, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with words spoken in a smooth drawl, silky voice commanding and seductive.</p><p>"So. It looks like you have stumbled into a situation that you couldn't have dreamt of in a million fucking years. Question is, what are you going to do next? Stay or go? The choice is yours."</p><p>Given that you were probably going to be dead soon, why not abandon any of your already dwindling self respect and jump in feet first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Approaching Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a two part piece of pure smut but turned into this rather dark short story. And a six part piece of pure smut. 
> 
> Originally posted under my other deleted account, I'm moving everything over here now, taking my works with me.
> 
> Please note - these are 100% mine from my other account, if you have read this work before, it would have been on my other username. I have not stolen this. 
> 
> Apologies for any weird symbols in the text, my phone is not the kindest for converting from one format to another...

The wind whipped at your dress, trying to pull the skirt up and expose the black underwear beneath as you rushed down the busy street to work. Late again, third time this week, but at least the manager wasn't in on Friday afternoons. Sleep had been difficult recently, resulting in post-lunch naps that always lasted too long and made you miss the start of your shift at the hotel. It was a shit job, paid peanuts and would never support your addiction if the overtime kept drying up at the rate it currently was. An alert notified you to yet another text and what was undoubtedly the reason why you found it so hard to get into dreamland at night.

Pulling out the phone, you saw what was expected. Anonymous number sending the eleventh message of the day and it would only get worse. Gritting your teeth and keeping the hurried pace, you read the next instalment of the terrorising, one-sided conversation. You'd given up replying last week, there was no point. "Ten days. Pay my 10k back or I'll find you and kill you (F/N)." Groaning with self pity, the device was stowed in your bag and the scowl you wore was a result of both despair and hatred. Hatred at yourself, to be precise. As your money had run out, bills gone unpaid, you had no choice but to go to the only place left that would give you credit - a loan shark.

It had all been done online or by text, money dropped off in an agreed location and picked up the next day. Initially you had only borrowed five grand, but your luck had been shocking so you upped it another two thousand. The extra three was considered interest, something you weren't aware of at the time you took the illegal loan, but it wasn't like you could go and complain to the regulator about unfair terms and conditions. Your jacket pocket was stuffed full of pieces of paper, reminders of how you ended up in this heap of shit in the first place. Betting slips that served to illustrate just how bad you had been doing recently, the odd small win here and there but mostly they told stories of catastrophic loss.

Inevitability hit home hard as you turned the corner to enter the grand building. The job you held on to by the skin of your teeth would probably be lost soon too if you kept arriving late, the small apartment that you called home was at risk of slipping through your fingers as red letters arrived daily. Rent was two months in arrears, most other bills more so and to top it all off, the likelihood of death in ten days was very real. How were you going to find thousands in that space of time? The remainder of your meek income had been frittered away yesterday on some last ditch attempts to make your fortune, all the time eased by hard liquor as you drank away your sorrows in the seedy casino, relying on the generosity or libido of male gamblers. No one could resist a woman who was down and out, apparently.

Propositions had been made, but you hadn't stooped that low. Yet. Leave it a week, maybe you'd feel differently. With that grim thought in mind, you pushed through the back doors and into the staff corridors, bodies rushing around as they completely blanked the new arrival. It had been made abundantly clear that you were not welcome here. Most of the workers were related, some strange extended family from the local area who didn't take kindly to outsiders. It wasn't your fault that you'd aced the interview, winning the heart of the old man who owned the place with your charm and more than a little flirting. If it got you ahead, why not?

You had better things to worry about than some stupid bunch of inbred pricks liking you, so with measured movements you started the rounds to pick up laundry and wheel it around the vast hotel in your trolley. The uniform was itchy and stuck to your skin as heeled shoes pounded the halls, black maid's outfit a far cry from what might be considered sexy. It came to your knees and was high collared, white apron slightly off colour as you didn't take very good care of it, shoving it in the washing machine with all different things, tinting the fabric with leeched dye from other garments. No one would care, though. You were faceless, high powered guests ignoring the female that scuttled through the corridors and kept their stay a comfortable and clean one.

Taking a break, you stood out back and dragged on a cigarette as you took out the cursed phone. Six new messages. Great. All of them threatening, each one reminding you of the god awful position you were in. Running wasn't an option, they'd find you no doubt, probably knew where you lived and worked too. Sighing, you stashed it in the small pocket of your dress and got back to work with a heavy heart. This time of evening was quiet, most people out enjoying the city's night life, staff all done for the day as you were once again left to pick up the last jobs as usual. Leaving the trolley at one end of the hall, you froze, the feeling of eyes burning into the back of your head. You spun, expecting to see a figure waiting, but no one was there. Just your active imagination, you hoped, and continued on the rounds.

The sensation hadn't left you when the last floor was reached, hands full of dirty towels. A noise of a board creaking was all it took to break your already frayed nerves and you dropped the items, running down the carpeted floors towards a room you knew wasn't occupied tonight. Trembling hands found the all-access keycard and you shoved it in the lock, flying in and slamming the door shut, forehead on the wood as your breaths came fast and heavy from your open mouth. "Help you?" Jumping, you turned quickly and pressed against the entrance, gasp escaping your lips at both what should have been a clear room and the scene that met you.

A raven haired man stood with a leather belt in his grip, silver flecks shining in his narrowed eyes, slight smirk on his face. "Well?" His voice was sickly like honey, dark as night and as confident as the way he stood with a commanding air. 

"S-sorry, I thought it was empty." A pale hand gestured around to point out the obvious and the man took one step towards you, obscuring what had actually grabbed most of your attention. 

"Apology accepted. Now, courtesy dictates a proper introduction. What's your name?" You tried to swallow but your throat was so dry it just clicked, giving no relief from what was a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"(F/N)." He nodded and bowed his head slightly, hair falling over the gaze that never left yours. 

"Levi. It's very nice to meet you, (F/N)." He moved to the side and looked down at the other person in the room, a huge blonde with some of the most incredible eyebrows you'd ever seen that sat proudly above gleaming blue eyes. But that wasn't what you were currently fixated on. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed, totally naked, erection standing to attention that most certainly matched his huge physique. "Erwin? Say hello. Oh, shit, that's right." Levi pulled the cloth gag from the mouth of the exposed male to allow him to speak. 

"Hey." His voice was the deepest of the two, strong and steady despite the submissive position he seemed to be in. A loud slapping noise sounded out and made you flinch, porcelain hand arcing through the air from where it had left a red mark on the blonde's cheek. 

"I thought I taught you better fucking manners, Erwin? That's no way to greet a lady." His voice was growled but you were sure you heard a faint moan when palm connected with skin. The reprimanded man smiled over, ridiculously bright orbs fixed onto yours, no shame in sight at his bare body being out on show. 

"Sorry. Good evening, (F/N). How are you?" Levi nodded once and trailed a delicate finger up Erwin's neck, stopping at his chin as he pushed it higher. 

"That's better. Good boy." Lips came crashing together, wet sounds of a passionate kiss reaching your ears along with sighs of enjoyment. It was hot. Damn hot actually and you squirmed in place as the pair broke away, almost letting out a noise of disappointment at how it had ended so soon.

Grey eyes met yours and a smug smirk was offered as that seductive voice came filtering across the room again. "So. It looks like you have stumbled into a situation that you couldn't have dreamt of in a million fucking years. Question is, what are you going to do next? Stay or go? The choice is yours." Feet refused to move, heart drummed in your chest and a slight blush crossed your cheeks. The laughable pile of shit that was your life made you falter. A year ago, you'd have been out of there the minute you realised the room was occupied, but there was something about the imminent certainty of losing everything that kept you firmly where you were. Sensing your internal struggle, a finger beckoned and before you knew it, your body slid across the floor towards what was definitely trouble, yet perhaps also a way to leave this world with a bang, go out in a shower of bullets, as they said.

The two guys smelt like sex and delicious cologne, both equally attractive in their own ways, almost polar opposites in appearance but emanating the same superiority as each other. Levi moved behind you, out of view and you gazed down at Erwin with wide (e/c) eyes that were full of wonder. A hand brushed your hair from your neck, the touch sending shivers over your skin and a mouth appeared on your flesh, small kisses made in between words as your legs weakened. "You want to join in? Or just watch? What do you think, Erwin?" Letting out a tiny groan, you kept your eyes on the man sitting atop the sheets as he grinned, an almost maniacal look of glee in his expression. Hands ran up your sides and grabbed harshly at your breasts, kneading the mounds that stood out from under the horrific uniform. The blonde watched the change in your face closely as the man at your back continued his motions.

"I think she's a watcher for now, Levi. Maybe a bit of both eventually?" Erwin looked like he was sizing up a difficult equation, those magnificent brows slightly knotted as he tried to decide for the woman what she wanted. He stood, towering over the others and leant down to take your lips in his, gentle at first but increasingly insistent. You melted, giving into the crazy sensations and kissed back with the same ferocity, tasting bourbon on his tongue. Another set of hands were on you, tightly holding your waist and his member dug into your stomach, pressing hard. He stopped and smiled, leaving you aching for more, wanting those warm, expert lips back as soon as possible.

In an instant, Levi pushed the larger man back down to the bed and knelt on the floor, face centimetres from the erect cock that twitched slightly in anticipation. You stood alone, arms limply by your side as blood rushed in your ears, thumping heart shoving the life sustaining liquid around with speed as a heat built in between your legs with sinful desire. "Would you like the pleasure or shall I?" The dark haired man spoke in that same drawl, sending shockwaves through your entire being, silver eyes staring over along with a pair of baby blue ones, both waiting for your answer. What you wanted to say was stuck in your throat, words refusing to come out at first. Fuck it. God knows you could talk dirty when you wanted. If these were to be your final days, why not relinquish to the bizarre moment.

"You do it. I want to watch you suck him off." The two smiled with evil grimaces, demonic pleasure painted on their faces at your request. You stared as Levi took in Erwin's length slowly, the whole fucking thing. Surely that would be impossible, yet it was happening before your very eyes. The blonde threw his head back and moaned loudly, sighing with ecstasy as the other man started moving up and down quickly, pale hands holding fast to strong thighs for purchase. You could only imagine what it would be like to have that cock in your mouth, taste it and feel every inch with your tongue. Was Levi doing that too? Licking and rubbing his muscle against the shaft? You hoped so.

"Ahh Levi, yes, like that. You know how to do it." His tone was ragged, breaths panting and he clamped his grip on the pleasure giver's head, fingers through the ebony hair as he looked down into the eyes that gazed upwards. "That's it. Keep looking. (F/N)?" He startled you out of your reverie, the previous train of thought on how he seemed to be in charge for the moment. 

"Mmm?" It was all you could utter and you kept your stare on the action, the swift bobbing speed making your clit throb as Levi twisted his head slightly side to side, presumably tonguing the man with precision. Another groan came from the receiver as he spoke with urgency. 

"This is fucking amazing. I wonder what you could offer?" It almost winded you, breath caught in your chest. 

"I'm sure I could bring something to the party." Words came out in a mumble, quiet and distracted.

"Oh god yes...I'm...fuck...positive you could...ahhh!" He was close, wonderfully close and you flicked your gaze between the two, not wanting to miss a thing. Erwin felt the suction increase along with the pace, grey eyes staring upwards as the blonde forced himself further in without a complaint from below. He was going to unravel soon, the man's tongue was amazingly agile and he growled. Levi made all the moves he knew would drive the big idiot insane; doing this together so often for so long made him a professional and he heard the sounds that signalled imminent release. "Ah...dammit Levi, fuck...so deep...shit, I'm gonna come so hard...ahhhh FUCK!" With grunts of pleasure, his orgasm shot strongly straight down the throat he had been pounding against, hot salty liquid swallowed hungrily. Your mouth was hanging open, almost pulsing in time with the final thrusts and you saw the man on the floor's adam's apple lifting with each gulp.

Levi released his mouth with a gasp, head up and reaching for air, letting the now sticky member fall from his tongue. He stood, taking charge once more and bent to instigate one of their steamy kisses, sharing the taste of passion with it's owner. Straightening, he looked down at the lust in the blue eyes and turned slowly to where the woman remained still, her jaw slack and pupils wide. "Enjoy that?" All you could do was nod. This wasn't what you'd expected when you woke up this afternoon from your nap. "You have another choice. We're far from done here, and you're welcome to stay." Snapping out of the trance, you did what really you should have done earlier. 

"Umm, I have to go."

"Fair enough. Same time every Friday. You know where to find us." You rushed to the door, wet sounds of two mouths connected burning your ears and as you turned to close the door, the sight of Levi straddling Erwin made your whole body nearly disintegrate into a puddle of sexual tension. 

"Fuck." You let out a whisper with a shaking puff of air and leant against the wall to compose yourself. Grabbing the trolley, you paced the hall and tried to rid the feeling from below that begged to be sated. Every Friday. The words rang in your brain, picking at the truth that this time next week, you would more than likely be seven steps closer to death. Would it be wrong to indulge one last time?


	2. Closer To Death

Friday afternoon brought an unwelcome gift, a note that had been slid under the front door of your tiny apartment that now had no electricity, the company having cut off your supply mid-week. "Three days. Ten grand." Yes, you were capable of counting, thanks very much. The phone that usually held these threats hadn't been able to be charged and lay dormant and useless, so the loan shark had to resort to more old school reminders. On Wednesday you'd almost given in and started to offer yourself to some old guy in the casino, but stopped short of actually coming out with it. You couldn't do it, not just because it disgusted you, but also your thoughts were solidly on the two men from last week. Anyone else wouldn't do, if you were going to behave like some sort of slut, it would be with them.

No options remained, Monday would be your last day so you made no effort to get to your job on time, lazily zipping up the uncomfortable dress over your underwear, shoes on bare feet. It was far too hot in the hotel for tights. Sighing, you bunched up the note and threw it into the corner of the room, leaving it to unfold slowly with sinister crunching noises as paper always seemed to do. Might as well leave now, you thought. It would be dark soon and at least you could get some food at work, raid the caretaker's cigarette stash.

As usual, quiet descended on the building, leaving you alone to prowl the corridors and collect laundry. On the fated floor, you slowed as the relevant door was reached. Taking in a deep breath, you made a decision that had pretty much started to become a reality a week ago. This would be a good way to say goodbye, rid yourself of the wretched feeling of how desolate your existence was, no money, no electricity, no hope. Apart from what might happen behind this door, nothing good was in store for you and it would at least be one off the bucket list. Making the same entrance as before, you slotted the keycard in place and swept through the opening, two men grinning over at the new arrival.

"Evening, (F/N). Keeping well?" You shrugged and stood by the now closed door, waiting to find out what was on the menu for today. 

"Not bad. You?" Manners seemed important to Levi so you kept up the polite chat. 

"Very fucking well, thank you for asking." He patted the space on the edge of the bed between where they sat, both disappointingly fully clothed. Walking with purpose, you did as requested and lowered yourself onto the mattress. Erwin leant over and nuzzled at your neck, deep voice vibrating on your skin. 

"Welcome back. Did you miss us, pet?" A faint noise escaped your throat as kisses were showered upon you. Without warning, a hand grabbed your chin and your head was turned, the blonde man's mouth now on the nape of your neck, grateful that you had your hair up today. Levi's surprisingly gentle lips pressed into yours as Erwin caressed your sides, the tongue that had caused so much pleasure to the large man a week ago now in your mouth, sending you reeling as it explored every inch.

"Mmm so soft." The voice behind you murmured into your ear, shivers springing up goosebumps across your flesh. A pale hand slowly lowered the zip on your dress, slipping the itchy fabric down so it lay in a pool around your waist. The kiss was broken and you moaned with impatience. 

"Now now, no point getting all excited too quickly. Stand." Doing as ordered, the uniform fell to the floor so you were in just underwear and shoes. That didn't last long as Erwin threw your bra across the room, Levi dealing with your knickers at the same time. It would have been embarrassing if you weren't so immersed in the debauched evening. "Keep those heels on." The onyx haired man smirked and pulled you gently down again, hands working at your breasts and pinching your nipples as the blonde took up his turn on your lips.

They were both amazing kissers, equally skilled and you moaned into him as Levi trailed a finger down your stomach, stopping short of touching what you wanted him to as he spoke. "We're going to put on a show for you today (F/N). You're going to fucking love it." As if on cue, Erwin left you hanging, both men standing to undress themselves. Watching hungrily, you wondered if they'd planned what to do, or were just winging it. Either way, you didn't care and gazed as two rock hard erections were released from imprisonment. Levi looked up into blue eyes with insistence and they embraced closely, members rubbing against one another as their lips ate away with a passionate kiss. 

"That's fucking hot." Your voice surprised even you at first, but throwing caution to the wind was the order of the evening. Two sets of twinkling orbs stared down with humour. 

"Go sit." Commanded once more, you moved over to the chair and sat back, waiting eagerly. "Erwin was right. You love to fucking watch, don't you?" Smiling, you crossed your legs and raised your eyebrows.

"I love to watch YOU guys."

"Oh really? What would you like to see now? Do you want me to fuck him?" It really was all or nothing, so making an assumption on the relationship, you looked to the larger man.

"Yes please." Smirks met your quiet, almost groaned request and Levi went to fetch a bottle from the drawer. He applied some lube and spoke lowly. 

"Over the bed." Compliant like the first time you had walked in on the two, Erwin bent as ordered, side view giving you a front row seat. More gel was rubbed on the relevant entrance and you held your breath, biting your bottom lip with lust as the man on top pushed slowly in. "Ahhh yea, that's right, let me in…all the way…hmmm." Two deep voices called out with indulgent relief and steady thrusts began, each one punctuated by a moan or a word. It was incredible, something you had never really thought about before but seeing the men fuck was a massive turn on.

"You like that? Huh? Is that what you fucking want?" Levi could have been growling at either one of the people in the room and received an answer from both. Licking your lips, you whispered to him. 

"Yes that's it. Nice and hard." Erwin's reply was louder and filled with desire. 

"Ah Levi, yes, fucking yes." Two responses reached the man in charge and he let out a shaking moan, aroused by how he controlled both humans with ease. He increased the pace, knowing how quickly the man beneath him would reach his peak in this position and reached round to grab at Erwin's cock. "Oh god, yes, stroke it…Levi, ahhhh!" The larger of the pair was trembling now, pleasure racing through his veins as the pounding hips at his ass matched the pumps on his shaft. 

"Come for me Erwin. Fucking come, bitch." With wide eyes and panting breath, you watched the receiver start to twitch, cries of sexual gratification spilling from his lips as the stern face above scowled down with effort. One last shout turned into a long groan as you saw the man's orgasm take him over, white release spraying with strength onto the covers of the bed. Collapsing down, he landed on the sticky puddle without a care and Levi pulled out, prowling towards where you sat as he wiped a small cloth up and down his erection. "Mouth." 

Straightening, you opened up eagerly and his generous member was shoved in harshly, hitting the back of your throat and making you gag as he gripped your hair. "Relax." Trying, you started the motions, taking your time and savouring the length of the man, using your tongue just as you imagined he had done to Erwin.

"Mmm that's good, that's fucking good. Faster." You had little choice as his hands forced your movement but that was fine, the look in his eyes was so exhilarating. Levi pushed in deeper, whispered words tumbling out as you noticed the man on the bed playing with his still glistening dick, watching everything. 

"(F/N), hold his ass. He fucking loves that."

"Piss off, I do the telling. But he's…shit...right…ahh, (F/N)…" Reaching up, you grabbed the perfect cheeks and pulled him towards you fast, gazing up as his lids fell half way down, slits of silver full of sexual desire. "Fuck…have it…shit…" Shouting your name, he thrust into your face with three final pumps, cum filling your mouth and you lapped it up, sucking him dry and leaving him with a soft lick. Levi bent and stroked your face gently, small smirk on his lips and a hint of red in his complexion. "I knew you'd be fun." A soft kiss was placed on your swollen lips, jaw slightly sore but with a pleasing ache.

Erwin was hard again after seeing his partner's release, condom in place as you were pulled up, the spot on the chair being taken by the man you could still taste. He pointed over, getting his breath back and relayed the next instruction. "You, old man? Sit on the bed. You (F/N)? Ride him." Walking over, you wondered how he was going to fit. The blonde was well endowed, they both were, but he looked thicker. "Just take your time. He's worth the wait." The silky voice weakened your knees and you climbed on, large hands on your waist as you hovered over his tip. Guiding him in, you slowly pushed down, eyes locked with bright blue ones as you felt him stretching you to the limit, but it was fucking amazing. 

"Jesus Erwin. Fuck." Fully in, you started to roll your hips, each stroke filling you completely as he held you tight, helping with the thrusts. Throwing your arms around the man's neck, you leant in for a kiss, tongues battling as you adjusted to his size, ready to give a faster pace. Breaking apart, you started to feel on the edge already, what you had just seen between the two making you desperate to go crazy. "Oh god, so fucking hard. Mmmm, jesus…"

"Told you. Now fucking come, I want to watch you explode." The commands from the chair were made with a tone that must be obeyed and you almost lost it when you looked over to see him pumping up and down his own cock. These guys were insatiable, you thought and turned your attention to the man you rode. They had stamina, that was for sure, something a few of your exes could certainly have benefited from. 

"Erwin…oh my fucking god…"

"Yea, that's good, keep going, ah shit."

"Ahhh…"

"Fuck me (F/N), fuck me hard."

"I fucking am…shit...I'm…yes…yes…AHHH!" Screaming out, you shuddered and tightened around him, coming with an intensity you could only ever dream of. It made everything feel like you were both on fire and freezing at the same time and you heard similar noises from under you. 

"Jesus (F/N), god yes!" Erwin released for the second time this evening, pulling your weak body down by the waist as he pushed up viciously to reach his end. Slow grinds halted and you gazed into sparkling azure eyes and shared a breathless kiss. Rolling off, you lay on your back gasping for air as the man stood to discard the condom, Levi's face coming into view now. 

"We're not finished yet." He got onto the bed, crawling up to where you had managed to flop down and dipped his head, licking the still overly sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. 

"Ahh!" It was like a shot of ice had been injected into you, strange combination of pleasure and discomfort as the friction just inflicted made you hyper reactive. 

"Hold still, you'll fucking love it." With slow movements he lapped away, humming with satisfaction as he caused you to spasm and twitch with each languid stroke of the tongue. Erwin moved behind, hand snaking round to grip his partner's member, smiling as he felt the man tense. It made Levi groan, vibrations running into you like a tremor. 

"Oh god…mmm…fuck…" Bucking upwards, you started to relax as you moaned your words and propped yourself on one elbow to see what was going on, grey eyes locked on yours as he caused a raw kind of ecstasy, his own body moving in time with the blonde's tugs. 

"Let me make it even better." Erwin felt himself getting hard again when he spoke and held up his hand, licking one digit and teasing at the ass that was sticking up in his face. With a grin, he pushed his finger inside, gently curling to reach Levi's prostate. Muffled cries came from below and the onyx haired man upped the pace, practically eating you with ferocity. 

"Jesus fucking christ…" It was intense, the look on both male faces adding to the sensation as you whispered. Suddenly, it stopped and you moaned with longing, eyes following the pale man to where he retrieved yet another condom. 

"(F/N), hands and knees, head up. Erwin, in front." Both complied instantly as you felt a figure kneeling at the rear. "Forward a bit more." Shuffling until your hands were nearly slipping off the bed, you stopped and waited, but only for a second as Levi filled you from behind. As you called out, the blonde took the opportunity and stepped close, cock tapping on your lips. You didn't need to be told and opened up with pleading eyes. It wouldn't go the whole way down, but you still gave it a shot as hands held your head steady just at the moment the man inside your pussy started to pound relentlessly in and out, balls slapping against your skin.

Erwin used the momentum and let you be pushed forward onto him, mouth sucking hard and eager, recent orgasms making him sensitive and right on the edge. "God, Levi, I like her. So fucking naughty." A gaze connected over your body, important speech conveyed silently as they looked into each other's lust filled eyes, the pleasure evident. Real words replied in between pants. 

"She fucking is. Goddammit…argh…ahhh…shit…come in her mouth…" He was nearly there, ready to go wild but the other male beat him to it, the purring sound of the man's voice combined with your wet tongue breaking him almost instantly. 

"Ah yes, there you go, fuck...taste me, fuck yes!" Thrusting deeply, Erwin was sent reeling yet again, watching as you swallowed it all down hastily, sharp intake of breath into your lungs when he withdrew. He rubbed his thumb on your chin to wipe some errant fluid and gazed down at the way your breasts swung with every deep pump from Levi.

"Ah…ah…ah…" You were breathing and sighing at the same time, gulping for oxygen and about to uncoil.

"Fucking hell, yes…I'm gonna make you call my name (F/N), say it…say my fucking name." Chanting, you heard his own pleasure approach with a series of shouts and curses as Erwin smiled over. 

"Levi, fuck me, Levi, shit... LEVI!" Another unbelievable orgasm racked your body as the dark haired man reached his own simultaneously with a hiss, fingers digging into your hips as he forced himself in with harsh pushes. Flopping to the bed, you couldn't breathe, body exhausted and satisfied, throat burning as you dragged in air. You managed to get yourself up to the pillows, head resting back as your chest heaved. They stood by the foot of the mattress, passionate kiss in full force as they clung together. The men pulled back and you saw the elation on their expressions, lifted by what seemed to be a strange sort of love.

They joined you after carefully removing your shoes, one male on each side and your face was pulled across, Erwin on your right giving you sweet pecks to the lips. Delicate fingers turned the tables, soft kisses now planted by Levi, appreciation evident in their actions. Three naked bodies lay with fulfilment as the covers were pulled up, the smaller pale participant explaining in low tones. "You can sleep here tonight." Arms were draped over you, their hands holding, fingers twined together across your stomach in a somewhat sweet gesture as the blonde mumbled with a sleep thickened voice. 

"Levi, can we keep her?" Feeling a smile on your cheek, a response was given. 

"That's up to (F/N)." You laughed at the risible request, nearly ready to pass out yourself before giving your take on the query. 

"I'm not a fucking toy." The reply was distant yet impossible to ignore, the eyes of the one in command shutting with sex induced slumber. 

"Yes you are."

~~~~~~

When you woke, the light indicated it was late and you looked around. Large but serene eyebrows were next to you but the other body was gone. Taking a moment, you gazed at the blonde, stroking some hair away from his forehead as a noise broke your admiration. "Morning." Looking round, you saw Levi by the bathroom, jet black hair still wet and towel wrapped on his hips. Quietly, you returned the greeting and swung your legs over the bed, eyes searching for your clothes. Yesterday's underwear in place, you stepped into the uncomfortable dress, a hand assisting you with the zip.

You walked to the door, intending on going back alone to the shit hole that was home, but a figure stopped you, fingers gently holding your chin. "Same time next week?" He seemed to be studying you, taking in every single thing about the face before him. It was quite unnerving and you laughed lightly. 

"Erm, I might not be able to I'm afraid, although I wish I could." As much as your body ached and you would probably be unsteady on your feet for hours still, the prospect of doing it all again was a thrilling thought. Also, it was nice to be wanted, attention given your way for once, even if it may have been just to use you. No one paid you heed anymore and these two had made you feel lusted after. But probably you would be facing a desperate fate soon.

"Oh come now, I'm sure you'll be back." Lips took yours in a kiss, the almost romantic gesture a polar opposite to last night. He drew back as a tired voice came from across the room. 

"Levi, come back to bed."

"Tch. So impatient." He spoke with genuine adoration, eyes bright as he glanced over to Erwin. A pale hand opened the door and he leant his head against it, managing to look infuriatingly cute and tremendously dangerous all at the same time as he addressed you. "Anything your heart desires. That's what we can offer you, if you think you're strong enough. Oh, and (F/N)?" You stopped and turned, gazes meeting in the dim light of the hallway. "Don't worry about that ten grand you fucking owe me. Consider the debt cleared. See you soon."

The door closed as you were left with a wink, flash of raven locks the last thing you saw. Standing in the corridor, you felt like someone had punched you in the stomach, unable to fathom those last words. Shit. Swiftly, you made your way out before anyone saw you and a singular thought ran through your mind - despite the fact that Levi had been the one making threats on your life, you'd be back for more.


	3. Stay Of Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came for the smut, you can stay for the smut. This is going to be a short story, so I'm sticking to my original plan of making it filthy in every chapter but adding in a plot, dark but also quite sweet I think, bit depressing but hey, that's my bag. Hope you enjoy!

You had indeed been back for more, on many many occasions. The hotel was dispensed with though, seeing as you no longer worked there and you never did find out why they ever started using that room. It could have been for your benefit, being that Levi knew exactly who you were. Either way, it didn't matter. Three months had passed since your supposed last Friday on Earth, apartment left behind in a flash and a new lease of life ran through you. No one came knocking to chase your other debts, leaving you in peace with the two men you shared a home with now. Perhaps they'd settled your unpaid bills?

It was plush, high end living in a fashionable penthouse, a space you hadn't left since arriving. They had been true to their word - anything you wanted was supplied. Favourite noodles late on a Sunday evening? No bother. Certain flowers that you enjoyed the scent of? Consider it done. The couple treated you like royalty, but increasingly more so like something else. It was hard to pinpoint and the best way to describe their care was to liken yourself to a china doll. Daily, Levi would bathe you and wash your hair gently, sweet smelling shampoo rinsed out with cup fulls of water from the tub. Once dry, he would sit and brush your locks until they were perfect, hums of satisfaction coming from his mouth.

The clothes you wore were picked out and neatly placed on your body by the pale man. Erwin worked most days, in a position of power if his expensive suit was anything to go by, leather briefcase emblazoned with his initials in a small stamped typeface. The other seemed to be more of the housewife despite being in control in the bedroom, rarely exiting the home too as his source of income was easy to maintain without having to leave, something you knew all about first hand. Crime did pay, apparently and quite well too as he most certainly wasn't a kept man.

They were clearly in love, the admiring looks and soft touches making it obvious, a true sentiment between them that had run strong for years. You started to feel it seeping outwards in the protective way they treated you, small smiles given with adoration. All of that was dimmed when it came to sex. Rough wasn't quite the right word, perhaps intense would fit the bill more correctly. There was still that sense of care in the background, a desire to shield you from harm but it was eclipsed by the steamy liaisons the trio shared. Sometimes you just watched, happy to view the arousing partnership, although most times you were right in the thick of it, always obeying orders willingly.

Another Friday evening had descended and Erwin returned home, bag in hand and a smile on his face. Levi was in the kitchen brewing tea and the large man swept over, kissing the cheek of his lover. It was the first thing he always did upon arriving, a sweet peck on a pale face. Then, as usual, he turned to you but today spoke with a cheeky, sing song tone. "Daddy's got something for you." He had taken to referring to himself like that, a word that made you smile as he obviously revelled in it, but you also enjoyed being able to behave in a girlish way, another sign of your complete and utter dependence on the two along with your desire to please. Jumping across the sofa, you placed your elbows on the arm of the furniture, chin in hands and a bright anticipation in your eyes. It was a regular occurrence to find a surprise gift was brought home.

"What is it?" The wonder in your voice was childlike, tinkling out in the apartment. 

"Manners, (F/N)." Sufficiently chided by the raven haired man, you dropped your gaze. 

"Sorry. Thank you, Erwin. May I see?" He looked a bit upset at being called by name and you caught the sorrow when you raised your eyes. "Please may I see, Daddy?" That was better, both men nodding with approval. Unspoken rules of this whole relationship were compliance and politeness, both fine with you. It was the most accepted and special you had ever felt and you willingly surrendered to the odd alliance.

The bag was brought over and Erwin sat next to you, hand gently stroking your cheek. "You've been a good girl, so I hear?" Nodding fervently, you grinned as Levi joined the discussion, taking up position on your other side. 

"She has. That room of hers is fucking spotless." You never slept apart, but there was still a space in here to call your own. It was slowly being filled with items, a dressing table, heart shaped wall lamp, books and some toys and you had tidied it earlier, unprompted. That had been a good move, it seemed and the new treat was handed over.

With excitement, you dove in and pulled out the cloth, holding it up with a gasp. It was a dress, short and sexy but kind of in the style of a princess, like a slutty Snow White. The dynamic was clear but you didn't spend time on analysing it. Whether you were the little girl to match the Daddy role or not, it wasn't important. This was how it was and you loved the considerate recognition, fully immersing yourself in this partnership.

Levi was a different creature, going along with the man's desires but also having his own agenda. He didn't shower you with gifts or praise good behaviour with as much vim as Erwin; likewise he also didn't tell you off in the same way the blonde did. The naughty corner had been used a few times, much to Levi's amusement, but he was more interested in something else, treating you with similar care but as a play thing, a favourite toy to put on the shelf and admire.

"Why don't you go and try it on (F/N)?" Leaping up with giggles, you ran to the bedroom at Erwin's request. 

"You spoil her too much." The low voice of the smaller man was reprimanding but soft and the two got close, lips joining together with instant passion, hands searching and caressing. When you walked back in you stopped, smiling over at the sighing couple as they embraced on the sofa. Fiddling with the bow on the dress, you leant against the door frame and watched, fire lighting inside at their tender moment. They pulled away for breath, eyes still locked as Levi addressed you. "Get back in there."

You weren't alone for long, standing by the bed to await instructions, a muted conversation having been held in the living room. In a rare switch, it was the larger of the two that commanded you, his blue orbs twinkling as he took in your appearance. "Up on the bed, on your back." Levi lay beside you, upright against the headboard, looking like he was just having a rest or about to read a book. With a questioning gaze, you stretched your neck to search for an answer. 

"It's Daddy's turn." His smug smile was gazing down as he replied, fully content with letting Erwin have the lead as this was his personal fantasy.

Hands pulled your knickers off and as the blonde gazed with reverence, he undressed slowly, erection standing tall to the delight of those on the bed. He crawled over you, kissing as he went and lay on your body. "Such a good little girl," growled a deep voice and lips touched yours gently, eliciting a moan from your throat. Reaching down, he guided himself to your entrance, rubbing against your already slick flesh. Just after moving in, a nurse had appeared from nowhere and tested you for anything nasty, providing the contraceptive pill for your daily use. No need for restrictive condoms anymore. "Tell me what you want, my darling." The imposing figure spoke with lust and you opened your mouth to reply, excited at your own utterance. 

"Fuck me please, Daddy. Fuck me hard." His eyes fluttered shut at the terminology and he pushed up, filling you in a calculated pace so as not to cause pain. Although you were becoming used to his size, it still took your breath away and you yelped, large fingers trailing through your hair. 

"That's it, nice and wet for me. Mmmm." Starting up the delicious thrusts, you rolled your hips up to meet him, rubbing against his cock with amazing friction.

"Oh yes…feels so good…ahhh.." Being vocal was one of the main turn ons for the three, something that thankfully came easy to you all and Erwin groaned at your words as he raised himself up on his hands to look down at the dress. It was a good choice, so sweet yet so filthy, the very embodiment of smut. A huge hand pulled at the ridiculously low cut neck-line and your breasts were exposed, bouncing each time he pumped in, nipples pert and wonderfully erect. Dipping his head, the man inside of you took one of the buds in his mouth, teasing with his tongue and sending you crazy. "Ah fuck…Erw…" A bite reminded you. "Daddy, yes…yes…shit…"

The man intentionally kept the pace slow and steady, savouring the sight below him. "God (F/N), so innocent…let me look after you…make you happy, pet." Before he got carried away, you were ordered to turn over, elbows and knees on the sheets as he was back in you, faster this time. "Levi." Whatever had been discussed before was underway and you saw the other man remove his clothing swiftly, member hard as a rock as he lay back where he had been. A grip on your waist from behind lifted you up and over so your face was in Levi's crotch, mouth already wide and ready to go. "Good, good. Take him in, little one."

Silver eyes flashed down as you complied, swallowing the shaft and matching the speed with which you were being fucked. Groaning, you hungrily licked and sucked, nipples scraping against his legs and causing incredible pleasure. The man under you didn't put his hands on your head, just sat back and let you carry on, staying relatively quiet to allow the other to make most of the comments. It was difficult, the odd mutter coming out along with moans and sighs. Stuffed full, you felt needed, wanted, loved, giving gratification again to both of your keepers. "Erwin." Levi's voice was low with warning and the shape in your mouth disappeared as you were spun to your back, filled once again, pale man now on his knees on the mattress behind the blonde. He tossed a small bottle away and rubbed the lube across relevant areas, finger pressing against the tight hole.

"Don't fucking tease." Erwin stopped his movements and you gazed up, entranced by the way the two closed their eyes in euphoria as Levi entered, soft growls making you shiver. Their pleasure was also yours, gaining enjoyment from them whether you watched or participated. "Oh god, yes Levi...ngh…ha…" Thrusts from behind started and Erwin gave the same to you, three bodies grinding together for the sole purpose of sexual delight. Porcelain hands grabbed onto the man's hips, bringing him back as he fully penetrated, only to release him to fill you to the hilt, rhythm perfected from the outset. "I fucking love this dress…jesus…god (F/N)…" Sensing his excitement, you whispered up in ragged tones.

"Thank you Daddy…ahh yes…thank you…" The gratitude in your rough voice sent him crazy and he increased the speed of the proceedings as Levi laid his head on the other man's back, aroused by the submissive role play. That might have been the wrong phrase, it seemed to be a part of their personalities. 

"God Erwin...fucking come in her tight little pussy." He couldn't keep silent anymore, the knot in his abdomen begging to be let out and he lifted his gaze to look down. The male he violated was hunched over and he locked eyes with your (e/c) ones, pupils huge as you all called out at once.

"Yes..mmmm fuck…"

"I'm gonna…god Levi, harder…"

"Ah, ah..shit…daddy…faster, that's…ohhh…" With a cacophony of yells, Erwin thrust forwards ferociously and released his orgasm inside of your clenched walls, shaking from the powerful sensation. You lost any hold on reality and screamed along with his final pounds, body tingling and alive with electricity. The sounds were too much to take and Levi growled, letting go of his sanity and he came with force, gritting his teeth as the fluid sprung forth in a wave of heated passion. It resulted in a heap of humanity laying tangled on the bed, panting, sticky and filling their burning lungs with sweet oxygen.

Kisses were shared, lazy and wet and Levi was the first to rise and move to the bathroom, the noise of water filling the tub tracing loudly across the apartment. Erwin smiled, his cobalt eyes shutting and he mumbled before he fell into a contented sleep. "That's my good little pet." A change in breathing let you know he had gone into his slumber despite it still being early. A sense of duty alerted you - he hadn't eaten. You'd wake him later for dinner.

Knowing the next steps, you walked through to find Levi by the bath, holding a hand out to suggest you take it. With a gentle tug, he pulled the zip of your outfit down and let it fall to the floor, pushing it over with his foot towards the laundry basket. The grip was still on you, fingers knitted together as he helped you into the foamy water, climbing in behind and taking up his place in the oversized tub. Sponging your skin delicately, he looked at the way your flesh glistened with the droplets and began to pour liquid through your hair, gently soaking it, ready for shampoo. He sighed, enjoying the cleansing motions. It wasn't often he joined you, usually this happened in the morning but Erwin had his fun, now it was time for his own.

The three of you had never discussed sex afterwards, no conversations around the other's preferences. That would be impolite and none of you wanted to anyway. It just all worked. Lathering the gel into (h/c) locks, he massaged at your scalp and you grinned, leaning back into his body. "Do you miss it?" The soft but still sultry voice roused you, sitting up and turning only to have a hand press your face gently forwards again. "You'll get soap in your fucking eyes. I meant do you miss outside?" Water spilled to remove the suds, Levi wondering if he had you figured as well as he thought. Being somewhat of a recluse himself, it was obvious that you had no friends, lived alone and worked alone too. Hell, you hadn't brought a single thing from your skanky apartment, not even a phone and no one had been looking for you. The man had kept an ear to the ground, looking out for any missing person's reports but so far, nothing. In all probability, the woman didn't have any family, or at least any that gave a shit.

He had a throng of people out there to do his bidding, the only requirements being money and power, both of which being easy to come by for him. So, he stayed home for the most part, happy to remain closed in. And the couple delivered anything you desired, as promised, removing the need to go shopping, keep you content and safe. "I miss the breeze." Applying conditioner, he nodded at your admission. This place had a balcony, but being quite high up it was more of a treacherous wind than cooling air. 

"Ok." Despite asking the question, he wasn't sure what to do with the answer and rinsed the substance away. "Right. Time to get out. Where's the dryer?"

"In the bedroom. I can't get it, Erwin's asleep."

"Already? Old fuck. Come on."

Damp hair wasn't the same, but he made do, running the brush through to remove tangles as you sat on the floor between his legs, facing forward, back against the sofa. Perfecting his creation, a tap on your shoulder let you know it was time to stand, spinning slowly to allow Levi to take in his masterpiece. "Very nice. Sit. Relax." You did as told and curled your legs up under yourself, frilly pyjamas cute and well fitting. The man stared over from where he uncorked some wine and smirked. Flawless little doll. Erwin was right. You deserved a treat. "Let's go for a walk tomorrow." Infantile happiness lit up your face, the small and faint patches of rouge he had you apply high on your cheeks adding to the picture. This was going to be a good decision, he thought. You'd be grateful.


	4. Consequences

The apartment block had it's own grounds, a gated community that supplied outside space so the residents wouldn't have to leave their cocoon of city life to get some fresh air. And god, was it good. The breeze ran over your skin, sweet smells of bushes and flowers reaching your nose and you closed your eyes, Levi's hand on your shoulder the whole time. It wasn't that they wanted to keep you hidden, not a prisoner, but the world could be so cruel, far too rough for their treasure to be let out in. The grip on you was protection, not a threat. He led you to a bench, quiet corner surrounded by a trellis arch of ivy to provide privacy.

Silver eyes looked over as he studied your form, clothes perfect and hair tied in a ribbon. He'd done well, pleased with his extra efforts this morning for the trip. Erwin was upstairs, working on the laptop even on a Saturday. Levi would go and provide some relaxation later, take his lover's mind off the important contract he was trying to finalise. Work made the large man grumpy, something that usually resulted in a few snaps or grumbles but they always made up.

A pale hand passed a cigarette over and you thanked him, dragging the smoke in between your lips that had been lightly stained with a peach colour today to match the tie in your locks. The same shade was on your cheeks, small dabs to accentuate your features. Smiling, the ravenette trailed his gaze across the light red dress, white frilly underskirt making it hang wonderfully, pearlescent buttons on the chest standing out below the innocent collar. Just like a toy in a shop window, he mused, sitting there ready to be taken home and unwrapped. "Let's go." Grabbing your hand, he pulled you up and led you out of the enclosed gardens and into the bustling metropolis, holding tight as the pair of you walked down the street.

Some looks were passed your way but both were oblivious. It may have looked strange, a man dressed head to toe in black strolling along serenely with a woman who appeared to be a kind of figurine, the effort in her outfit clear. But then this kind of thing wasn't too unexpected, the city was full of people from all walks of life, albeit usually coming out at night to attend clubs or bars, not taking an early morning walk to the store. A woman approached, scowling at you with murderous intent, eyes narrow and scanning across every detail. Levi stiffened and tugged your hand, pulling you slightly behind his body to keep you away from the venomous female that stopped in front of the couple.

"How long have you had this one for? A week? She still looks happy, so it can't be long."

"Fuck off. Get out of our way."

"Honey, you can leave whenever you want, you know that?" She turned her attention to the person in the dress, one that had evidently been selected specifically by someone else. All she got was a frown and a tilted head, the previously sweet face becoming defensive.

"What do you mean, leave? Why would I want to leave? Who are you?"

"She's a fucking whore, that's who. Come on (F/N)." Levi felt a combination of emotions, anger at being confronted but also a swell of love at the response you had given, walking once more as the other woman followed, voice shrill.

"I'm not a whore, you sadistic prick. Why haven't I seen you at my place recently? Embarrassed to show her off?" He snapped, turning to point a steady finger up in the speaker's face.

"You're a fucking washed up shitty bitch, I don't want her around you or your pissy little friends. Fuck off." Sweeping away, he made for the safety of home. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Erwin glanced up as the apartment door slammed shut, blue eyes taking in the situation quickly with an astute mind. (F/N) looked ok, no sign of being reprimanded so the reason for his lover's anger must lie elsewhere. The woman bounced over and sat on his lap, arms round his neck as she swung her legs, face slightly confused, though. Levi grumbled from the kitchen, water boiling and he spun, hands gripping the surface as he glared across to the sofa. "What happened?" Speaking deeply but voice soft, the large man waited for the punchline, the whole story.

"Hange happened. That's fucking what."

"Levi, I knew it wasn't going to end well. You should have stayed home."

"Fuck you, Erwin. How was I supposed to know she'd spring out of nowhere and start chatting shit?"

"Her club is nearby, chances of bumping into that woman are quite good."

"Stop being so fucking high and mighty, you prick. (F/N) wanted to go out."

"And? What's wrong with the gardens?" He held your waist tightly, his grip harsh and digging in.

"Just piss off, alright?"

"Levi…"

You jumped up and ran into the small room, door closed quietly. Busying yourself, you sorted the books into size order, largest to the left, humming a tune loudly as the fight continued. Raised voices were blocked out, words ignored as you skipped around, moving the teddies into a position that looked like a tea party as a crash came from the living area. The noise was obviously a cup or plate that had been thrown, scatter of pieces spilling across the hard wood floor and you flinched, curling up in the corner, hugging your knees. That woman in the glasses came to mind, what she had said gnawing at you as the men continued. They'd squabbled before, but this was different. This was a full blown argument and you put your head down.

A slam signalled someone had stormed off and the door to your room was opened slowly. Erwin looked in at your cowering form, sorrow etched on his grand features as he walked to you, kneeling and taking you into a hug. As he stroked your hair, he made shushing noises like he was calming a child. You were his little girl, after all. "Sorry you had to hear that, (F/N)." The large man stood and helped the woman up, grabbing a stuffed toy and passing it over. You held it to your face, soothing fur on your cheek as you were led into the adjoining room, stepping over the broken mug to sit on the sofa. Strong arms wrapped around you and a kiss was planted on your head.

"Tell me what happened on your walk, pet." Nuzzling in, you explained the short but unpleasant exchange, hoping for some kind of clarification at the end of it all. 

"Who is she, Daddy?" You spoke with a pout, fully immersed in the juvenile part of your psyche. Erwin sighed and sat back, blue eyes duller than usual as he smiled faintly. 

"She's no one. Just a silly woman that can't stand to be left out to dry." It didn't explain a thing, and you crossed your arms, teddy bear on your lap. The blonde shook his head. This is why he didn't want the girl going out, too many idiots and reminders of the past. Damn Levi and his stubborn will. Why couldn't he just treat you with presents? It was much safer and if you behaved correctly there would be many. But no, he had to go parading you around and now a difficult conversation was imminent.

"Listen (F/N). I'll tell you everything, please don't get upset, little lamb. It's all ok." With more than a little nervous energy balling in his stomach, Erwin began. It would be stupid to think they hadn't had another partner between them before, it was something they were obviously all too comfortable with, but it still disappointed you a bit. There was a bitter taste in your mouth as you heard about how the couple would visit a special club owned by that woman from before, find willing participants and take them to one of the designated rooms on the second floor. Mostly that would be it, one encounter, but a select few were taken back to their apartment eventually, both male and female.

The man went to great lengths to illustrate something, an important point in the story. "This is different, ok? No one ever wanted to stay for long. No one enjoyed our company as much as you do, (F/N). And we haven't ever found anyone like you, my sweet." It was only mildly uplifting to hear, that knot of jealousy still turning in your chest. Erwin saw the look on your face, hating how he had been the one to cause it and wrapped an arm around you, body pulled into his toned chest. "I mean it, (F/N). You're my only little one and Levi takes so much pride in you, it's clear that you're special." Sighing loudly again, he patted your arm. "We love you dearly, please know that."

You sat up, shining eyes meeting your wide ones. It hadn't ever been spoken, only a presumption until now and you felt a pang of sorrow that Levi wasn't here to share it with you too. Erwin leant across and took your still pink tinted lips in his, the flavour of his coffee in your mouth as the two of you stroked tongues gently. It was wrong. Pushing back, you shook your head. "No." He knew what you meant, but the way you still had the stuffed toy on your legs mixed with the childish look in your stare had been too much to resist. 

"Just a kiss, (F/N). That's all Daddy wants. You can have some time with Levi too when he gets back from sulking."

"It's not that. We should be together."

"I know, but humour me? Please?" It was so polite and gentlemanly, the scent of his cologne intoxicating as he moved in, pressing soft pecks on your pout. A hand trailed up your bare leg, reaching under the frills of your skirt and you grabbed it, stopping his actions. 

"I said no, Erwin." Fury filled the usually friendly orbs and he pointed. 

"Corner. Now."

"But…"

"No buts, missy. Get in that corner and don't move until I return. I've got shit to do, I don't have time for your insolence." His dark voice was icy cold, brows furrowed and you huffed, taking yourself to where he told you to to go. The front door slammed shut again and you heard the sound of keys turning in the lock as he left.

A couple of hours passed and you stayed there alone, complying with your punishment as you sensed a growing regret. It was terribly wrong of him to do that without Levi, you knew it, but it still made your heart sink to recall how you had disobeyed his orders and reverted to his real name. The click of metal reached your ears, unaware of who had come back so you stayed stock still. Levi paced in, the shards of china still on the floor and he looked over to where you knelt, facing away from him and head against the wall, hands clasped behind your back. That big fucking idiot must have taken his frustrations out on you, his prize and now you would be getting that beautiful dress all crumpled. "(F/N), get up."

"I can't. Not until Erwin says so."

"Well he's not fucking here and I say you can get up so just fucking do it." He spoke softly and you rose, spinning round slowly with your eyes to the floor. Yet another breach of your instructions. Great. You'd pay for this, surely. Levi's lips were pressed together tightly as he came close, hands on your shoulders flattening the puffy material. "Look at me." Lifting your gaze, you met slits of grey that stared down as he shook his head. For the second time today, a mouth touched yours, melting you just like Erwin's had done and for a moment you were caught up, sighing as the taste of alcohol mixed with your breath. Mustering your failing strength, you stopped and held him in place with serious eyes. 

"Not without him. No." Twice you'd had to do this in a short space of time.

A faint flicker of a smirk pulled on his lips. "Good girl, (F/N). Now, where did he go?" Shrugging, you wondered if this was all some kind of test or were the two men just trying to hurt each other with you as a prop? Levi continued. "Hmm. Not to worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Make up sex is so fucking hot." The raised brows promised a good time and you smiled at his statement, trotting off to clear up the broken item on the floor, behaving like you should. At least one of them wasn't mad at you.

~~~~~~

Levi had been right. It was unbelievable and you sat on the bed naked, watching something rare in progress. Erwin had been pissed at you both, turning his anger to the male first. "Don't fucking do that again, Levi…shit…throwing things at me…fuck…little bitch." The large man pounded mercilessly into the smaller figure as fast thrusts accompanied his words. He was stood by the bed, his lover in front, bending over and holding the mattress tight, nails digging in. 

"Erwin I…goddammit…you're so fucking annoying…prick." The sound of his voice was urgent and he spoke in pants, eyes half shut and a smugness about his features that only you could see. Winking, he conveyed an air of 'I told you so' and you clamped your legs together to try and dampen the fire as the man on top started to unravel.

"Say you're fucking sorry and I'll let you come." He reached round to take the receiver's rigid cock in his hand, not moving yet. "Apologise."

"Fuck off…ahhh…"

"Do it."

"Sorry Erwin…god just fucking…oh shit…" Pumps commenced on his shaft, hard and fast, words called out from both men. 

"Levi…yes…ahhh, take it you whore..."

"I'm…I…I…" Both climaxed with extraordinary force, cum spilling out against the duvet as Erwin filled his lover with his own fluids, their eyes shut and mouths open in ecstasy. 

"Ohhh yes, you know when you've been bad..." The purr from the blonde was full of satisfaction as he withdrew, grabbing a cloth to clean himself up before passing it over. Two bodies joined you on the bed, lying either side as finally you could enjoy their kisses. Hands caressed your skin, fingers pinching at your nipples, one set with more force than the other. "I haven't forgotten about your punishment, (F/N)." Levi laughed lightly at the other man's promise, a small sound against your neck. This would be good.

After a while of teasing and touches, Erwin started to stroke his member, the feeling of power running through his veins. One had been dealt with, now it was his little girl's turn. Getting hard, he shifted over and slid down, head between your open legs. "Mmm so sweet." He started to lick at your clit, your whole being tensing up as you gripped the sheets and twitched upwards against the tiny flicks of his tongue. 

"Fuck, do it properly." The man intentionally played with you, refusing to take you completely. Levi leant over and nibbled at your chest, circling around your buds but not directly on them. "God, not you too…bunch of assholes…!" They laughed and Erwin stopped his teasing, up on his knees as he pulled you by your legs, placing them over his shoulders and holding tight. 

"Now your turn."

Slamming in with a growl, his thick shaft sent shocks up your flesh, the angle made more intense by your position. Slowly he started to fuck you, precise rolls of his hips made with sensational accuracy. This was between you two, but Levi was aroused by the pair and began to slide his hand up and down his erection, thumbing the tip as he hissed through gritted teeth, Erwin's voice low and thick. "Are you going to behave now (F/N)? Be a good girl?" Looking up, you saw the twinkle in his blue eyes and the smirk on his face, thoroughly enjoying being dominant. 

"Yes Daddy, I promise...I'll do as I'm told…ahhh…" It was the harshest he'd ever been with you, the force more like Levi's ferocious thrusts. You wondered if he'd offered the same to the man just now. Of course he had - this was a lesson in how vicious he could be if he wanted.

"Damn straight you fucking will." The stern tone was one that made you shiver, unusually commanding, making him seem bigger and more imposing as he loomed over you. The pounding pace increased, shifting your body up the bed slightly with each push inside of you. 

"God...oh god, fucking hell..." Your words were moaned lowly and came out in strained noises as Erwin ploughed in deep, your head rolling back against the pillows, mouth open and gasping. 

"That's right, this is how pissed off I am. Take your punishment like a good little slut." His insulting demeanour was delicious, a new experience and the speed became insane, the blonde groaning every time he rammed in.

"Fuck…yes, holy shit…Daddy please, please let me...please…" Almost sobbing with the build up of tension, you realised your body wouldn't allow you to unwind unless he was going to tell you so. Levi got onto his knees as Erwin leant forwards slightly, better angle to keep up the fast pace, your legs spread even wider when he moved. "Oh shit…oh shit…please, please…plea…" The words were whispered and wretched and you looked up to see the pale man's hard member in his hand above you. Instinctively, your mouth opened but he shook his head. You were Erwin's right now, so he took care of himself, grip pumping up and down.

The man inside you watched his lovers, the alluring way in which they were so close to exploding almost ending this there and then, but he fixed his gaze to the (e/c) eyes that stared up with urgency. You stretched your arms up to hold tight to the wooden slats of the headboard, steadying yourself against the onslaught, the image of Levi next to you adding to the sensations. "You going to say sorry now too, (F/N)? Ready to apologise and get what you deserve?" Erwin spoke with a darkness that was foreign to you, devilish spark in his stare and you babbled your response. 

"Sorry sorry sorry, please Daddy, please please…let me…ahh fuck…"

"Then fucking come for me, you little shit." That was all it took and the lights dimmed as you felt almost blinded by pleasure, shouting in a feral voice as you shook underneath his body. He pushed forward with decisive strength, release imminent. 

"Yes…that's fucking it…Daddy…mmm…mmm…ahhh SHIT." Levi saw the two people who were immersed in hedonistic delight, the sound of the woman's orgasm along with the large man's growls taking him over the line of control. 

"Goddammit…ah fuck..." He watched eagerly as strings of his white liquid dropped onto your chest, sullying the pretty little figure beneath and Erwin uncoiled, coming hard and fast inside of your tight walls with a shout of pure lust.

As he pulled out, you felt his seed dripping from within but couldn't move, incapable of speech also. A panting Levi wiped gently at your skin, cloth removing his sticky fluid with care, applying the same attention to your glistening thighs. Turning, he stepped towards Erwin and they embraced, all forgiven now as he stroked his tongue across the other man's own muscle. They broke apart, staying close as eyes remained locked, flashes of bright joy in each gaze. A large hand brushed across a porcelain face, soft smiles shared. Hearing a noise, they looked over to where you lay fast asleep, body spread out naked on the bed like a star. They chuckled quietly at the scene.

"You were a bit rough on her actually, old man. Fucking nearly broke her. What did she even do?"

"Called me Erwin."

"Dirty old fucker. Come on, we're filthy. Shower now. I'll deal with (F/N) later." Washing together, the men enjoyed the closeness and moment of love, kisses and glances stolen throughout just like they had been when the relationship was new.

When Levi entered the living room after dressing, Erwin jumped up from the sofa and took his partner into a strong hug, smelling the damp hair under his nose and holding tight. "Sorry Levi." Despite his actions previously, he felt bad about the argument, one which he was just as implicit in. 

"Tch. Stop being a big fucking softie. Now go out and get us something nice for lunch. I'm fucking starving." Smiling, the blonde gave the smaller man a quick kiss on the forehead, usual gentle-giant persona back in place. 

"Whatever you say. Be back soon." As he walked down the hall, he shook his head. Being hard on the two had been good, fucking awesome actually but it wasn't his style. Mumbling to himself, he waited for a lift to make the journey down. "Better stop by that store. Get them both a little something." Levi had been right. He was a big fucking softie.


	5. Man Down

Erwin was sick. Very sick, in fact. The worst case of man-flu ever known to humanity had struck him down in the midst of an important project, knocking him for six and sending the man reeling. Not one to be usually known for exaggeration, at first you had thought it was serious when he told you he was critical, but then Levi had explained in his inimitable eloquent fashion - "Erwin with a cold is like a bear who can't take a shit. Irritable and dangerous." All three of you had been in the apartment together for two days straight, the tension already thickening the air. It was fine when it was just the woman and the pale skinned man, used to each other's daily ways more so than the individual who left for work every morning.

Comments had been passed with a grumpy, nasal voice when you sat down to resume your lessons in how to play successful poker, something you had always been shocking at. The blonde had mentioned not tempting you with gambling again, a pastime now totally forgotten seeing as you had much more thrilling things to do. He probably meant it with love and protection, but it had come out so damn aggressively. Levi retorted with nonchalance, advising the man that it was less about winning, more designed to make you able to hide your true intentions, become a sneaky little fuck. That hadn't gone down well at all.

Right now, the ill man was curled up in the huge chair, blanket over his legs and looking like a grandad. "(F/N), my sweet, come give me one of your cuddles." You smiled and dashed over to comply, the expert braid in your hair swinging side to side. Jumping up on the arm of the seat, you clung to his body and rested your chin on his head, a warning being given from across the room. 

"Don't get too fucking close. I can't handle two shitty invalids." Sticking your tongue out in his general direction, you squeezed tight, a hand patting your thigh. 

"Thank you, little one. Levi? Put the kettle on." Nothing happened and the blonde sighed, prompting a small fit of coughs before he could continue. "Please can you make a tea?"

"Nothing wrong with asking correctly, is there?" The grumble was clear but also quiet as he made his way to comply with the now polite request, water boiling and cups arranged as he glanced round with a smile to look over the gentle gesture of care that you provided.

By early evening, Erwin had dramatically gone for a lie down, ice pack on his forehead and a large glass of bourbon to soothe his aches and pains, leaving the others alone. Sitting on the sofa, trash on TV, you cuddled up, leaning in to the warm body by your side. It was nice to have some peace. The fact that the man in bed was dear to you was irrelevant, the incessant pining for good health had gotten increasingly annoying. There was only so much you could take, the gripes and groans, sniffs and sighs. He was a terrible patient, nothing the two of you did was sufficient, always something more that needed tending to and it was exhausting.

Levi stroked at the soft skin of the woman's shoulder, enjoying the quiet and calm but he was also frustrated. Illness was nothing he would entertain, no way he could go near that guy at the moment, but he needed love. Not just sex, love. The way you still had your hair done up and outfit on, the one he picked, it was a sign of acceptance. He knew the similes, references in history. Pygmalion would be the most precise. Here was his creation, not carved in stone but still, his masterpiece, one that didn't require an offering to a non-existent deity to turn the statue into flesh, but a real live mannequin that allowed him to do as he wished. The trail of thought was broken by a weak cry.

"Hey, Levi? (F/N)? Can you come here please?" Rolled eyes met the call and you both rose, television turned off as this surely signified bedtime. Erwin was sat on the seat, empty bottle in hand. Neither of you had realised that he'd brought the whole thing in. "You guys…I love you…" The large man had a massive grin on his face, eyes half shut as his head rolled around on broad shoulders.

"Tch. You're fucked, old man." A hearty but thick laugh came from the drunkard, a sound that was choked with mucus. "Disgusting." Levi stared over, grimace clear as Erwin coughed up some wonderfully gross phlegm. 

"I know, I know…but you guys…I want to watch." It was pleading and pathetic, a request that had never been made by him before and you stiffened, quite uncomfortable with the suggestion. 

"Fuck off, you need to sleep." The repulsed male voice had softened and the smaller of your partners went to help the inebriated figure into bed. 

"No, no, no Levi, I mean it. I'm not capa…ca…shit…I can't fuck like this. I need something to make me smile." Flopping down on the sheets, breathing laboured, Erwin gazed over at his two lovers as he concluded. "So do you." More throat clearing ensued and the bottle crashed to the floor with a hollow thud.

"You're saying you want us to fuck in front of you to send you to sleep?" A nod was received in response, exaggerated movements that could only come from an intoxicated brain incapable of fine motor skills. "You big fucking idiot." Now the patient was up on his elbows, wide blue eyes looking as innocent as possible. 

"What? Come on. (F/N)? You don't mind putting on a show for Daddy do you, my pet." It wasn't a question, there was a glint in the cobalt orbs that demanded compliance. A month had passed since your punishment and you'd been a good girl since, gifts coming daily. Shuffling, you glared at the floor. Levi saw the internal struggle, the woman caught between a need to obey the man but also uncertain of performing without him.

"Listen. I'm telling you...it's what I want…give me a, what's the fucking thing…mmm…innncccccentivvvve to sleep." He pronounced the now difficult word with a slur and dropped back down as he patted the mattress space to his side. "Over there…I'll jusss be here…watchinnnn." His speech was getting worse, red blotches on the whites of his eyes to match the shade of his nose. A hand on your arm made you snap your gaze up, silver flashes letting you know it was ok. Smugness radiated from Levi as he pulled you close, lips pressed to yours as he trailed his fingers down the braid in your hair, touching his beautiful work. A grip was on your waist, harsh but also gentle at the same time and you gave in to the sparks that were already lighting up your body.

"That's it…nnnnice and gentle. Take care of my girl." Erwin could only mumble as he watched your dress fall to the floor, no underwear today so you were naked instantly. It was joined by a t-shirt and trousers quickly, boxers following suit as loud sighs and the sound of mouths working together filled the room. There was no chance he'd get hard, not tonight, but it was gratifying to see the two doing these things for him. The pale contours of the man were highlighted perfectly in the dim moonlight, muscles clear and dark locks gorgeously offsetting his skin. "Mmm…lovely…umph…"

Erwin turned to his side to get a better view as he spoke, eyes nearly shut and a dopey smile on his face as the others lowered themselves to the bed next to him, embrace more insistent but still caring, hands stroking and caressing, just like he had ordered. Levi sat up on his knees, resting back on his heels as he stared down at the gorgeous, ready flesh beneath him, erection hard and prominent. Neither of you had spoken, only the non-participant made any attempt at language, but now even he was silent. Well, almost. A loud snore came from his open mouth and grey orbs flicked round to scowl at the man. "Tch. Fucking light weight."

He stepped off the bed and held out his hand. Taking it, you were pulled up and led to the living room, closing the door. "Levi, what?" A shush halted your query and he sat on the sofa, yanking you down to straddle his lap. He never let you get on top. Delicate fingers lightly traced along your skin, a smirk on his face as inspiration hit. Tomorrow's outfit would be amazing, one that just had to be shown off. 

"Got to listen to the man. He said we needed something to make us smile. Not going to disobey him again, are you (F/N)?" Shaking your head, you dipped down to take his lips, tongues slowly exploring and your hands on his toned chest.

A pressure below signalled his request for entry, tip pushing slightly against your wetness. Normally he would just take you whenever he wanted, but not today. He had to look after Erwin's girl, right? You angled yourself and his member slipped in, quickly filling you as two bodies melded into one. "Oh (F/N)…so fucking ready for me…" Levi groaned as you started to roll your hips seductively, slow gyrations that caused unbelievable friction. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kisses placed languidly on warm lips as he took hold of your waist. Sitting up, you gripped the back of the sofa and looked down into lust filled pools of mercury, black pupils overtaking the brightness as he gazed up in admiration. "Beautiful."

It wasn't often you received a compliment like that from this man, outside of when he dressed you. Obviously you were doing something right and you increased the pace slightly, his body thrusting up in unison. "Jesus Levi…god...feels so fucking good…" The words were whispered and already showing signs of becoming carried away, moans spilling from both of your mouths. It was strange to treat one another with such emotion, usually he would dominate proceedings and solidify his control. However this was not unpleasant at all, he thought and revelled in the way you had the upper hand. It's good to break the comfort zone barrier now and again.

Your eyes remained locked the whole time, faces close and panted breaths shared, the odd kiss stolen. "(F/N), fucking hell…faster…please…" Body tingling with the knowledge that you had just been asked instead of told, you obliged and started to push down with more speed and force, letting out a loud groan of satisfaction. 

"Levi…shit I'm close…" The braid swung with your motions and he felt a sudden urge to pull it, make you face the ceiling and expose your neck but that would be counterproductive. He wanted to see you come.

"Yea? Oh baby, that's it, nearly there…fuck…" The odd use of a pet name was insanely arousing and you called out. 

"Yes Levi, oh my fucking god yes." Both of you became a mess of words, a blur of flesh as you pounded together on the sofa. Moving your grip, you ran your fingers through his onyx hair and tangled them in, his hands shifting down to hold tightly to your hips, helping with the deep thrusts as you approached your peaks. "Levi I'm..."

"Oh god, yea…come for me baby, let me feel it.."

"Shit…ahh…ahhh...yes, YES!" Tightening, you felt a wave of euphoria and let out a cry of pleasure, mouth open as you practically squealed with every shaking breath, orgasm lasting for what seemed like days. Levi drank in the sight above him and snapped, unable to contain himself as he kept his eyes on yours. 

"God fucking dammit (F/N)…ahhh…mmm, mmmm…FUCK!" He came with immense power, slamming up into you with a series of strong movements, low voice growling your name with each one. Lying together gasping for air, you shared sweet kisses and stroked one another's skin.

Levi smiled, a genuine look that you had seen him give to Erwin on many occasions. You felt guilty. As you were led to the bathroom, (e/c) eyes shot over to the bedroom door. Did he hear? Was he pissed off? Running water broke your thoughts and you waited for the tub to fill. The man gazed over, taking in the way you stood like a child, feet slightly turned in and toes pointing together, hands clasped as they hung from limp arms, eyes meek and timid. Helping you in, he climbed into the hot liquid behind you and started to sponge down the body that caused him so much pleasure.

"Levi?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Sex, (F/N)."

"No it wasn't."

"Well it certainly fucking seemed like it to me."

"You know what I mean."

"Shut the fuck up and lean back. I don't want to spill shampoo down your face." He made sure to get the soap into every strand, fully aware of what you had meant. It didn't bother him though. In this kind of relationship, sharing was the key. Both men were now content with that. "We'll wash again in the morning. I've got a special outfit for you."

~~~~~

The three of you had shared the bed last night, Erwin luckily facing outwards so he didn't cough and splutter in your face. Levi had kept a tight hold on you, not wanting to lose the warmth and serenity, even in sleep. Currently you were frying bacon, still in your scant, frilly pyjamas as the ill man trailed through at the smell of meat. He looked like shit, hair dishevelled and face sunken with shadows. "Oh god I feel like death." Crashing to the sofa, he moaned and held his head as Levi pulled him in to give a loving cuddle. "What happened anyway? Did I miss it?" The man who was holding him tight smirked and nodded before replying.

"Afraid so, Erwin. You passed out after about a fucking minute."

"Shit. Well, at least you two had some fun." You couldn't look him in the eye and returned to your pan on the stove.

"And your nose actually seems to have stopped fucking running."

"Oh yea. That's a bonus. Argh, can you get me some painkillers please?" A kiss was placed on his head as Levi got up to fetch the pills from the kitchen, hand on the small of your back as he leant over and pressed his lips on your cheek.

Breakfast had been wolfed down by the blonde and he started to feel human again, looking at you with a smile. "Thank you, little one. What are you two up to today?" The answer came from the other male.

"We're going for a walk."

"Levi? You know how I feel about that."

"It will be fine Erwin. Just to the park or something." Your eyes lit up and you stood, hands gripping together.

"Please Daddy? I've been good, right?"

"Yes pet, you have." He turned to Levi. "I don't like it, but ok. Look after my girl, alright?"

"Always do." You squeaked and jumped onto his lap, arms around him and kisses all over the blonde's stubbly face, last night's alcohol scent still hanging around in a thick cloud.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He patted your back and smiled, happy that he had caused this delight.

After you had dried from your morning bath, you were led into the bedroom, ready to be dressed. Hair had been brushed to perfection, a simple black alice band on top. With pride, Levi produced a garment from the cupboard and lay it carefully on the bed. You sat on the edge, white tights gently pulled up your legs and you stood to allow him to get them in place. Stepping in, the dress was slowly raised and the zip secured, the man making sure no locks were snagged. He brushed the fabric down and leant back to take in the woman's appearance. It was a black item, expertly tailored with a white peter pan collar and had a short skirt, coming half way between your hips and knees, an inviting length that showcased your legs. Sighing, he smiled and slipped shoes onto your feet, black patent t-bar footwear with a slight platform. You looked like some kind of innocent sixties screen siren, the monochrome style complimenting your hair style and dramatic eyeliner.

"Fucking gorgeous." Levi mumbled and looked his creation up and down. He couldn't wait to parade you in front of some lesser humans, show them his beautiful piece of art. "Right. Let's go."

You practically skipped down the street, hand in hand as you swung your arm with glee. It was good to be out again, fresh breeze on your elated face. The man by your side smirked, chest bursting with smug superiority every time someone looked your way. They could only dream of having something so flawless and full of life, the jealousy in their gazes was evident.

The park was busy, joggers and dog-walkers flying past as the two of you sat on a bench, smoking casually and watching the world go by. Levi adjusted the collar slightly to make it lay correctly and tucked your hair behind your ear with an adoring smile. Perfect doll once again, his glorious workmanship shining out. This was a good day.


	6. Original Plan

For the last week, it had been difficult. The men fought a lot, bickering and arguing but also physically. One would usually leave the apartment straight after, allowing you to creep out of your room and tend to any wounds suffered.

A few days ago, Levi had been out, sorting some fuck up at work, the others left alone. Erwin had taken advantage of the situation, sending you crazy with touches and kisses until you were begging to be taken. It would have been rude not to comply and he had gladly done what you asked. It had been incredible, gentle yet forceful, but another moment shared without the third in the relationship and once more you had been racked with guilt.

You were convinced it was all down to you, all of their rows and pain. They made up every time, but still, it was never long before the men were at it again. Fight by fight, your ability to deal with it was failing, mind broken a little bit more with every shout and scream. The dependence you'd developed meant that it was almost like listening to parents squabble, another thought that picked away at your sanity. Tonight, you decided to try and get them back to normal. Bedroom activities had so far been unaffected, the three of you unable to keep away, but you wanted them to have some alone time.

"What do you mean, little one?"

"You two should spend the evening together, I can go read or something."

"But why?"

"It might stop you arguing?"

"Oh (F/N), it happens. Everyone fights."

"But Daddy, I want you to enjoy each other's company again. I'm stopping that." You knew Levi had no issues with what had happened between you, seeing it as part of the dynamic and only natural, but Erwin was an unknown.

"Listen. That time…I apologise. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry. I just want you to be happy, both of you."

"We fucking are." Levi finally spoke, having been listening with faint amusement the whole time. His partner was right, everyone fights. It happened now and again, bad patches were common place in any relationship, but it wasn't about you, never had been. Erwin was more than fine with the liaison on the sofa and Levi certainly didn't give a shit about what you two had gotten up to when he was out reprimanding the brain dead fuckers that he called employees. Of course they'd talked about it and as he said, share and share alike. It was all ok. But the way you felt guilty had manifested into something delicious.

You had taken over all of the housework, been overly affectionate and attentive, even more compliant in bed if that was possible. The men had decided to wind you up, fuck with the woman for a bit longer and let her believe it was her fault. It was evil, yes, but that was the kind of plan Levi would sometimes come up with. Erwin had been reticent at first, however his devilish glee had taken over. They would make you squirm.

With a sigh, the dark haired man lifted your chin in a delicate grip, silver eyes flashing down. "Ok (F/N). You want us to have some time? Alright, but you watch. You haven't done that for a while, hmm?" Nodding, you agreed. It was the least you could do. "Off you go then. Sit." Obeying, you got onto the large chair in the bedroom, waiting with more than a hint of anticipation. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi scowled over, the smirk on his face making him look like danger personified. "Clothes off." Even if you were to observe, you had to be naked, something you'd forgotten about in your attempt to make them happy.

All three of you were rid of fabric in a flash, the two men aroused already by their sinister plot. Erwin turned to the smaller man, taking him into an embrace, stroking his pale cheek as he smiled lightly. Lips connected, wet kiss sounding out in the room. It never failed to turn you on, but also it lifted you to see the love in the gesture, the way the blonde ran his hand through onyx locks with admiration. Stepping back, they reached the bed and crashed down together, wriggling up the mattress in a tangle of limbs, mouths still working feverishly.

Levi reached below and started to run his grip up and down Erwin's huge member, gently and with care. The larger of the two was on his back, a body laying on top of him and he gripped at the porcelain ass that he enjoyed so much. Groans and sighs mixed with the noise of deep breathing, the pace from the pale hand increasing. Breaking away from the kiss, blue eyes gazed into grey ones, the soft way the men dealt with each other making them all the more hungry for this. "God, Erwin…" Nothing more was said, it didn't need to be, everything conveyed in those two words and the look on his face. This was going to be a rare, sensual act of love.

A pillow was placed under the small of Erwin's back to allow a better angle, his knees bent and legs open. Levi applied the gel slowly, no teasing or torturous prods, a smile on his face. Leaning forward, he guided himself to the waiting entrance, pressing in with deliberately tender force. "Ahh yes…oh god, you always feel so good…" The silky voice was deep yet sugary at the same time and you sighed. This wasn't just hot, this was beautiful. They lay close, faces almost touching as movements began, moans whispered along with sweet nothings as Levi thrust in and out with a hypnotising and sedate pace, Erwins fingers digging into the pale backside that raised up and down.

"Levi…yes, that's amazing…fuck…" The man on top dipped his head, kissing at his lover's neck as he started to move faster. 

"Erwin, jesus…" Up on his hands again, he gazed down at the cobalt orbs and bright blonde hair, chiselled features that were so unbelievably handsome. Those blue eyes looked straight back up to admire the view, dark locks framing a perfect face that smiled slightly with an open mouth. 

"Do it Levi." It was a green light to give it his all, raise the bar and send them both into ecstasy. A growl was given in response and he laid his forehead on Erwin's, hips grinding faster and faster as they began to reach the point of intense pleasure.

"Ahh...Levi…yes…god…"

"Shit…fucking hell...I'm…Erwin, come for me…" The large man's erection was rubbing deliciously against Levi's tight stomach and with shouts of sexual fulfilment he released, gasping as the warm fluid coated both of their abdomens. Wide eyes connected again and the male on top was sent wild by his partner's orgasm, cries signalling his own peak. "Ohhh Erwin…ahhhh!" Filling his lover with fierce lust, the two lay panting before he rolled to the side, arms holding tight and sweet kisses shared. They looked so content, limbs intertwined as they came down from their euphoria. It was a heavenly moment, one which almost made you cry at the purity.

Quiet words were exchanged, ones you couldn't hear and a louder voice called you over. They parted to make room for you in the middle, two bodies pressed into either side of you as their hands traced across your skin. Lips on your neck and cheeks were soft and warm, and Erwin's touch got lower, teasing between your legs. "Mmm, you enjoyed that then?" Your flesh was already wet, turned on by the physical act you had just observed. 

"Yes, but Daddy I…" Levi's mouth stopped you with a kiss as the voice from the other side explained. 

"We have to look after you too, little pet. Only fair." You were having no say in the matter as two large fingers were slipped inside of you, thumb providing stimulation to your throbbing clit. Levi turned his attention to your breasts, tongue flicking over a nipple and hand pinching at the other.

"Ohhh fuck…" The intensity of just watching the men together combined with their touch was enough to make you shiver, so close already to unravelling completely. Something in the way you groaned out told them this would be easy and with a shared glance, they upped their game. Fingers continued to roll your erect bud but the mouth was gone, up at your neck now as one appeared on the other side, both talking to you in whispers. 

"You like that (F/N)? You like his fingers in you?"

"So wet, so delicious."

"Let me, I want a fucking turn."

Erwin pulled out and Levi took up position, expertly curling his digits as the blonde nibbled at your breasts. The man responsible now for the actions below was harsher, but it was required and you started to grind up against his hand in time with the motions. "Shit, jesus Levi…ohhhh…fuck…" He gazed down at your face, the moment approaching so quickly. Suddenly, the larger male shifted his touch back down to massage your most sensitive place, leaving the other to finger you with speed. 

"That's it my dear, let go." The caring sound of his voice was taken over by a rougher one. 

"Fucking come, (F/N)." You did, clutching at anything you could get your hands on, skin, hair, sheets. Shouting out, you thrust up into their touches, head back and mouth open with a series of loud gasping moans.

Levi withdrew once you had stopped shaking and raised his hand, sticking his fingers in your mouth which you greedily sucked clean. "Mmm such a filthy little shit." He said it with admiration though, a smile on his lips. The three of you lay a while, kissing, touching and becoming closer than you had felt in a while. Eventually, Erwin pulled the covers up, none of you in any state to do much more than sleep now; the clean up exercise could take place in the morning. The men snuggled in on either side, holding hands over your body, faces against your skin. You had to say something important before slumber took hold. 

"I love you." Erwin placed lips on your cheek and Levi smiled on your neck as he replied for them both. 

"We know (F/N). We love you too." Any feeling of regret was washing away as your eyes closed, surrendering to the inevitable.

~~~~~~

Almost twenty four hours had passed and Levi was out again, apparently some major deal to be grabbed by the throat and the winner would take all. He had seemed excited - well, as far towards that emotion as he got. You were arranging your toys, dressed in a whorish pink princess outfit that Erwin had brought home when he returned from work, sequins shimmering as you moved and cleavage almost spilling out. The bow in your hair was still in place from Levi's efforts this morning, locks shining and swinging.

Blue eyes watched your motions carefully, the dress dangerously short, leaving little to the imagination. As his girl bent to retrieve a doll, he felt a stirring below when the fact that you had no knickers on was made evident. But he had to hold on, had to wait. Today signalled the fact that his little one had been here for half a year, living with the two men and loving each other dearly, sharing care, attention and intense sex. It made him slightly regret the torture they were going to put you through, the increase in arguments, but Levi was right. The result would undoubtedly be electric.

A slam signalled the arrival of the man in his mind, swift but uneven footsteps coming closer. "What the fuck is that?" His face was the epitome of disgust as he pointed at the woman who most definitely was not wearing pink when he left earlier.

"That's no way to talk about (F/N)."

"Not her, Erwin. She's fucking sexy as hell. I mean that shitty piece of cloth."

"How drunk are you, Levi?"

"Fuck off. I'm not drunk. I'm fucking epic." He was hammered, no slurring but the use of language was a sure sign of over indulgence, not the swearing but the terminology. The blonde smiled and ruffled his partner's hair, causing the scowl to deepen. "Piss off, old man. (F/N)? Get your ass over here." Skipping, you reached the couple and a pale hand slapped you on the butt, making you giggle at his odd behaviour. "Do you know what you're looking at, you pair of gorgeous fucks?" Giving you a moment to form a response, all he got was blank stares.

"I'll tell you what. This man here," he said, smirking and pointing to his chest. "This man now practically owns every fucking low life scum and criminal in this city, bottom of the food chain all the way to the cunting top. And that, you beautiful shits, is how you fucking get ahead." Whatever he was out doing this evening had obviously paid off, putting him in a position of higher control that made him feel like the ruler of the world. "Now, both of you - into that fucking bedroom. Happy fucking six month anniversary." Large brows were raised on the face by your side and you grinned, Levi taking a hand from each of his lovers and marching them to the designated area.

"Erwin, strip. (F/N), as much as I want to fucking vomit on that dress, it does show off your tits spectacularly. Leave it on." Alcohol seemed to make him offensively complimentary and you smiled, watching the larger man remove his clothes at the same time as the dark haired male. Strong hands pushed you to the bed and the two others joined quickly, one on either side, kisses shared three ways, groping movements heavy and passionate. "I'm going to have some fucking fun tonight. Mmmm…" Levi purred in your ear then leant up to lock lips with Erwin, their mouths wetly working together as a hand rubbed circles in between your legs, the drunk man's hardening cock in your grip.

Both men broke away and turned to you, kissing at your neck, head of blonde hair moving down your body to lick at your nipple. The air was full of sighs and groans, sexual anticipation running high and you gazed down with a slightly open mouth as Erwin bent lower, tapping your hand out the way and taking the other man's shaft into his mouth. "Ahhh yes, that's the way…treat me good, I'm a fucking legend today…" Rolling his head back, grey eyes shut slowly in ecstasy as a smile crept over his lips.

It felt fucking awesome, but Levi had alternative plans. He sat up and propped some cushions against the headboard, lying back on the comfortable mound. "(F/N), on top, shift that pretty butt." Complying, you straddled his thighs eagerly, his not quite prone body beneath you. Hands held your waist and you bent, a deep kiss ensuing, moaning into each other's mouths. Pulling back, another order was given. "Erwin, put me in her." The instructed man obeyed and you slid down, taking him all in with a gasp of satisfaction and the grip he had on you increased to hold you still.

Large fingers yanked the front of your dress down as the blue eyed man pressed in closely behind you, kneeling either side of Levi's legs and kneading your breasts. Silver eyes flashed up and you let out a shaking moan, impatient to start up the motions. One final, silky command sounded out, one you weren't expecting but it made your whole being tremble with lust. "You know what to do, you fucking amazing bastard. Show her ass a good time." Now you knew why you weren't allowed to move and a pale hand reached out to pass the small bottle over. It was wet and slightly cold, gel smoothed carefully and the sound of the plastic item hitting the floor made your heart rate increase - this man was fucking huge.

Levi held onto you tightly and kept his eyes on your wide ones, whispering up as he reassured you. "Just relax, I promise you it's going to be fucking fantastic. He always is." The strangely loving admission was also arousing and you felt a pressure from behind, angling yourself to allow him entry. Erwin kept it slow and gentle and once he was in far enough, he reached up to play with your nipples to cause pleasure along with the pain he knew you would be experiencing.

It did hurt, but not as much as you thought it might and you let the apprehension leave your body to allow him to get further inside. "That's right babydoll, let him fill you up." Again, the unusually soft expression from the man below made sparks burst in your stomach and between your legs, voice groaning with the intense feelings.

"Ahh…I am…fucking hell…Daddy?" Unbelievable self control was displayed as the one addressed somehow stopped himself from starting up his movements and he growled. 

"I'm in, little one." A glance was shared and Levi smiled before speaking. 

"Right. (F/N)? Just stay still, let us fuck you."

"Oh sweet fucking mother of god…" It was the only thing you could think of to say as two hard erections began to pull out and then push back in, steady, delicious and perfectly timed. The grip on your waist moved lower to your hips, giving the pale man better leverage as he rolled upwards into the woman. Erwin kept up his touch on your breasts, face in your neck. 

"My little lamb, does it feel good? Both of your loves inside of you?" It didn't feel good, it felt fucking amazing, the sensations already making you able to take his shaft with a bit more ease.

"Fuck…Daddy it feels unbelievable…oh shit…" Starting to pant, you leant your head back onto his shoulder and made a request. "Faster, please…ahhh…" Again, eyes met and shared an unspoken agreement so they increased the pace slightly. A sting of pain was still lingering but you didn't care, the euphoria overtook it and soon it disappeared completely. Levi looked up at the joy on the woman's features, her hair swinging and chest bouncing as large hands trailed down the curvaceous flesh, fingers linking with those already on her hips.

"Erwin…shit…how is she?"

"Fucking tight…ahh yea…incredible…" The man below knew that tone, the one that meant this was going to swiftly get much more intense and he called out with arousal. 

"Ohhh…yes, you fucking gorgeous giant…let's show her what we can do…shit…" With groans, they started to pound into you, any care and softness from before a distant memory as you were sent spinning into delirium, cries loud and hungry as you could no longer remain still, bucking against them both. 

"Ah god yes...fuck me…harder Daddy…Levi…shit…" The pink dress was up around your waist above where the men twined hands against you, breath pushed from your lungs in a moan with each thrust. Leaning forward, you put your hands on the bed either side of Levi, allowing them both to get deeper.

"Mmmm anything you say, little one." Their speed was insane, faces gripped with pleasure and effort as they hammered into their woman, abdomens burning with imminent release. 

"Fuck…Erwin…ruin her, fucking destroy that cute little ass…" Any sign of the good natured names had vanished, dangerous grey eyes staring up into your (e/c) ones, his teeth gritting together. 

"Oh fuck, Levi..ahhhhhh shiiiiit…" You virtually screamed your words, the sound of the males panting, groaning and swearing confirming they were as on the edge as you. The trio started to unravel, sweat mixed with the scent of sex and three voices filled the room at once.

"Daddy, oh god Daddy! Ahh…Levi…shit…ah...ah…"

"Fucking take us both...take our fucking cocks...fuck!"

"Oh yea, that's it (F/N), I'm...ah…I'm…jesus fuck Levi…"

Erwin was the first to succumb, slamming into you with determined thrusts as he released his fluid in sharp bursts of satisfaction, calling two names out in chants. His climax immediately finished you off, body shaking and twitching as you threw your head back and yelled, orgasm reaching every single centimetre of your flesh. The tightness around Levi's shaft signalled his own end game, fingers digging into your hips as he thrust upwards violently, coming with shouted expletives.

It took a while before anyone could move, bodies heaving as beautiful air was dragged in. Erwin's head was on your shoulder, yours hung down, chin nearly on your chest and Levi closed his eyes, stomach muscles aching from the physical workout he had just subjected them to. You broke the silence with a statement for them both as the now soft member slid out from behind, a trail of cum following and dripping down the back of your thigh. "Fucking hell I love you." The men smiled, slits of silver glancing up at you as Erwin collapsed down by the smaller man's side. 

"Love you." Blue eyes twinkled when he addressed his partners simultaneously and Levi let out a small laugh as you climbed off, yet more white trickling on your skin and he spoke with a gentle tone.

"You two are a couple of fucking sentimental pricks." Holding his arms out, he felt the woman crawl into his right for a one sided hug, ridiculous dress bunched up at her hips. A larger male body joined on the left and he pulled you both in tight. "Fucking love you, even if you are too fucking soppy." Kissing each person on the forehead, Levi returned to his position, head on the pillows and smile on his face. Before you all drifted off, you squeezed into the man, thinking how much closer and content you now felt.

~~~~~

It all came crashing down. A week had gone by and the fights got more frequent, more focussed on you. You spent most of your time now in the smaller room, sorting toys and decorating the new doll's house. When they started up, you sang loudly to drown it out, mind slowly shattering with that feeling of responsibility. Each day was fraught although always ending in sex, but the memory of the previous arguments spun in your brain, pressing at your failing clarity and causing a deep ache in your heart. They should be happy, but they weren't. Because of you. Today, Erwin was shouting about Levi's inability to let you dress yourself, something you cherished but obviously the large man didn't.

"She's a fucking grown woman, she can pick her own clothes."

"Grown woman?! So if that's the case, what the fuck is with all that Daddy shit? It looks like a fucking toy store exploded in there, let her be an adult for fuck sakes Erwin."

It continued on that vein for a while, spiteful words piercing into your soul and you heard a slap. Clamping your hands to your ears didn't help, you could still hear the screamed words, sounds of furniture moving as no doubt someone was thrown against it. Something inside of your fractured psyche snapped, all of the turmoil peaking as your power to remain sane totally crumbled away. Sobbing, you wanted them back the way they were. Happy. Loving. Together. Things you were in the way of. Eyes landed on an item and you knew what needed to be done to restore the couple to their previous calm.

Sitting by the small wooden house was a craft knife, one you used to trim and shape the paper that now sat on the doll's bedroom wall, precise cuts making it fit with wonderful accuracy. More crashes from the living area made you tremble. You were supposed to die six months ago, ready to accept it at the time. All that had occurred was a delay in proceedings, fate catching up with you in a macabre but inescapable way. If death signed a warrant, he always came to collect the goods eventually. Grabbing the sharp blade, you cried bitter tears with wretched guilt. You'd ruined this and you had to put it right. The only reasons you had for living were currently dissolving on the other side of the door, nothing else existed so there was no point in trying to leave and start again, these men were your everything. This was the only way to rectify the situation.

Grim determination was etched on your face along with strong remorse, adrenaline pumping and you deeply drew the sharp metal through one soft wrist, then the other, blood pouring as you shouted out with gruesome finality. Slumping to the floor, back against the wall, you wondered how long this would take.

The men were full flow, fake argument reaching fever pitch. Once this one was over, they would let you in on the plot. It had been a cruel game to play, but an enjoyable one, hopefully eliciting the wrath of the woman. Both of them had their share of angry or vengeful sex, but you'd always been at the receiving end. They wanted to see what you were capable of when livid. Also, it was good to have a bit of fun.

"Levi, don't you think that's enough?" His voice was whispered and tense, concern creeping into the large man's soul.

"What? Don't you like me slapping you?"

"Yes but that's not the point. We need to tell her, I can't do it any more."

"Tch. So fucking weak. Alright." A shout from behind the small bedroom door made them freeze, eyes narrow as they met each other's gaze. "What the fuck?"

"(F/N)?" No answer. Maybe they'd gone too far, made you too annoyed?

"Come on Erwin." The couple made their way to the room, Levi swinging it open, ready to be offended by the onslaught of pink. He rarely came in here, far too fluffy and girly for him to stomach, however what he saw was the worst thing imaginable, bile rising into his throat as his heart nearly stopped in his chest. "(F/N)! NO!" Flying across the fuchsia carpet, he dropped to his knees, grabbing a blanket from the rose coloured chair and pressing your hands into it to try and stop the flow. Crimson liquid soaked the floor in sickly pools, fluffy blanket now suffering the same fate. He was covered in blood, but didn't care that it was seeping up his white shirt sleeves, making him dirty.

Clutching at your face, he saw the life draining from your (e/c) orbs as he left red finger prints on your skin, felt the way you weakly tried to kiss back when he pressed his lips on yours. "(F/N), we were only joking…oh fuck me…we didn't mean it!"

"Wha…no…you need to be together…I'm…I'm in the way…"

"No no no, we need you too. Please don't? Fucking hell, (F/N)? Listen." You managed to raise your head, meeting piercing grey eyes that were flecked with darkness as he spoke in muddy words that tried to reach your ears. "I love you. We love you. I'm sorry, we were just fucking messing about. Jesus fucking christ, I'm so sorry…" Erwin broke out of his morbid trance, previously unable to move and now bounded over to where the two people dearest to him sat on the floor.

"Little one, please, hang on. Levi, call an ambulance or something, we…"

"No don't…daddy…I have to go…then you'll be happy…"

"I am happy."

"…mmm…"

"I love you pet, don't go…don't leave…"

"…love you both..so much…sorry…" They watched in horror as your head rolled forwards with those last words, face now pain free and still stained with the pinkish rouge from this morning, matching ribbon in your (h/c) hair that had streaks of blood in it now.

Levi shook the woman by the shoulders, hissed words full of sorrow and despair. "(F/N)? (F/N)? Stop this now. Wake up. Wake the fuck up." Obviously no reply was given but he carried on, kissing the soft cheeks that he loved to fall asleep against. Sleeping. That's what she was doing, just sleeping. She'd wake up soon. She had to.

Erwin picked up one of the tainted red hands, limp and lifeless, no sign of the usual grip he would receive back, no joyous shouts of 'Daddy!' coming from the slightly open mouth. Squeezing tight, blood oozed between his fingers, dripping on to the blanket with slow splats. "Oh my little girl…my poor little girl…" Tears joined the fall of droplets, his heart tight in his chest as the blonde began to moan lowly at the stark reality. His sweet baby was gone, all because of a stupid game.

"What have we done, Erwin? What the fuck have we done?" Pale face now streaked in salt water, Levi looked up into pained blue eyes, eyes that swam in and out of focus as regret stung at his own orbs. An arm wrapped around his body, strong and weak all at the same time and he clung to his lover for dear life, two bodies sobbing together on the floor, covered in their lost partner's vital fluid which mixed with their woeful tears. They could have sat there for hours, no sense of time existed as the men grieved, souls heavy and ripped apart while they both kept a tight grip on their woman.

Finally, Erwin pulled back and looked into the grey, dejected gaze before him, lips firmly pressed shut and jaw steely as the smaller figure spoke without emotion. "I thought she was strong enough. I didn't mean to break her."

"We've fucked up Levi. Fucking shit, why did we do this to her?"

"I know someone who can sort it out." His mind had turned clinical, pushing away any feelings and returning to his stoic exterior as he always did when confronted with a fraught situation. This was the worst place he had ever found himself in, the magnitude making him shut down totally. "I'll give them a call." He stood, unsteady at first then swept out of the room to wash his hands. In the bathroom, he ran water and soap over his skin, scrubbing hard with determination for fifteen minutes, way beyond the point where he had actually rid himself of the hideous stains.

Erwin remained by the woman's side, placing a teddy in her lap, mind not yet ready to accept reality. Now she would be happy. That's one of her favourites, he thought and smiled lightly. So peaceful, that beautiful face could always soften his heart. Tucking hair behind his girl's ear, the same small upturn on his lips, the man sighed. "Sleep well, (F/N). See you in the morning." Rising, he looked round at the voice coming from the living room, short sharp words spoken into the receiver. Better clean up, he mused. Silly girl got paint all over the place again. Never mind. It could be fixed. Everything could be fixed.

~~~~~

Two figures were silhouetted in the fading afternoon sun, hand in hand as they stared down at the casket that was being lowered slowly into the deep, dark earth, tearing a piece of their life away with every descending inch. Forged documents had been produced, giving the female within the wooden box Levi's surname and a different cause of death. Shady characters always came in useful. It was good to have criminals on speed dial at times.

Before the coffin had been sealed, Erwin had added the first soft bear he had ever bought for his little Miss, kissing her cold forehead for a final time and whispering words of love to the still form that lay in the plush silk surroundings. Levi had dressed the body, of course, a sombre outfit that met the requirements of the occasion, hair immaculate. It was heart breaking to pull the fabric sleeves down over jagged, fresh scars that served as a reminder of her demise, image of violent red mixed with an empty chasm of despair in his mind. He had snuck a small piece of her locks away, snipping gently and placing the (h/c) strands in a tiny tin, the memory of how he loved to play with it causing a tight feeling in his dry throat. The receptacle sat in his trouser pocket right now and would forever be with him.

They lingered a while once the short service had finished, watching the grave being filled with care. Once their woman had been safely interred, they left and walked slowly home, arms tightly around one another, regretful tears falling.

~~~~~

It had been a year, a whole 365 days since three people met in a hotel room, the start of a whirlwind relationship that was full of love and protection. Erwin stood at the threshold, leaning against the door frame and casting beautiful blue eyes around the room. They left it exactly how his little pet would have liked it, carpet now clean and free of any suggestion of what happened here, toys perfectly arranged. A hand on his arm made him look up, smiling faces meeting as they shared a kiss and his lover spoke. "Ready to go?"

Levi held a small vase of flowers, the sweet smelling ones he used to bring back here as a gift for his flawless doll. "Yea, just saying hi. You want a minute?" The small man nodded, swapping places as his partner moved to get some shoes. All they had now were fond memories and a lasting love for their dearly departed, both of them pushing the distressing event deep down, vowing mutually never to discuss it again. No words would ever be spoken about how they had so cruelly shattered a mind.

Speaking into the pink room to a physically non-existent person, Levi sighed and placed the pretty blooms on the dressing table. "Well (F/N)? You got what you wanted. That silly old giant only went and asked me to marry him. Hopeless romantic, you might say. Fucking idiot." His words were soft, lips still holding that smile as he touched the tin that lay in his suit pocket, the one inside the jacket by his heart. "You're coming too. Couldn't leave you behind for the big occasion."

The couple left the apartment, making their way down to the waiting car that would take them to the registry office and the rest of their lives together. Just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. I must admit I upset myself when I wrote this at the beginning of the year but it had always been my intention to end it like this...hope you liked my little trip into darkness!


End file.
